GalCiv 2 Ability Overview
Racial Abilities There are about 30 abilities that affect your entire empire: how good your economy is, how fast your population grows, etc. It is possible to have negative bonuses, resulting in penalties. These only apply to racial abilities. Planetary Improvements and Tech bonuses use a second table listed below. Example: 1 2 Superior 10 1 Master 20 2 % Planet Improvements The table below explains the bonuses which are used within PlanetImprovements.xml. Many of these bonuses are also used in Tech entries to provide passive bonuses to the civilization that owns them. When possible, use of the modding tools that come with TotA are suggested when trying to make new improvements or techs. Some of these values may no longer be used*. The S_ before a field name indicates that it's a string field. The F_ before a field indicates that the value is a floating point number. This is for use by the parser. Example: CapitalCity Civilization Capital 1 Normal 0 0 NeutralCivCapitol.png NeutralCivCapitol.png 0 1 0 24 16 24 25 10 50 NeutralCivCapitol_Normal.bik NeutralCivCapitol_Smoking.bik NeutralCivCapitol_Damaged.bik NeutralCivCapitol_Ruined.bik Tech Abilities Techs use many of the same abilities as Planet Improvements. The .xml entries are fairly similar as seen in the example: Planetary Improvements 200 Enables us to build factories, farms, and other industrial items on alien worlds. Alien worlds provide new challenges to the industrial and farming trades. Different soils, climates and gravities all have their effect on what and how we build. With this new technology we are better able to face those challenges. Xeno Engineering Manufacturing 10 10 10 event10 15 With the ToTA expansion, some of these have been altered within Tech trees for each race. These have a similar format, but have data which is not included since it is present in the main tech listing. In this usage, the included lines within the racial tech tree overwrite the same entries in the main TechTree.xml listing. Military None None ArtificialGravity 70 Notice the change in tech type and the requirement. Starbase Module Abilities Here is an example starbase module: Battle Stations Starbase01 Space Weapons Basic battle module needed for adding weapons and defenses to aid the starbase and nearby ships. 2 StarbaseAttack 1 1 1 200 Defense The InternalName must be unique. The Name is the display name. The model string is unused because all of them use Starbase01. Tech_Requirement is the internal name of the tech that is needed to add the module to the starbase. The Module Requirement is the internal name of the starbase module that must be present on the starbase before this module can be built. The Module Size is likely still unused. StarbaseAbility determines what the module does. Type determines what kind of starbase that module can be built. Mining starbases can only be built on resources. Below is a table containing most of the starbase types. Type "Any" can be used on any starbase, but is only used for repair. Usage with other abilities may not work as intended. These are the possible StarbaseAbility strings: There are a few fields that give the values for the StarbaseAbility. StarbaseAbilityValue is the generic one. These three are the values for adding weapon values to the starbase or ships in the area of effect: AttBeam, AttMissile, and AttMassDriver. These three are the values for adding defense values to the starbase or ships in the area of effect: DefShields, DefPointDefense, and DefArmor. This was in the code, but it seems that it should just use the StarbaseAbilityValue because it doesn't require it to be stored differently than any of the other values: SensorRange *These tables were created by Cari Begle, aka CariElf and taken from their modding guide for Version 1.2 of Galactic Civilizations II. This has been reposted here for sake of preservation and hope of updates for more recent game versions. Some of it may be verbatim until better explanations are available. Source: CariElf's Modding Guide Category:Mods